creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Penpal/@comment-27205344-20150323204206
I liked the story, it drew me in from first listening someone reading screens on youtube and then I decided to just read them all. At some points I was getting confused with how things chronologicaly happened but that wasn't much of a problem. Though, no matter how much I enjoyed reading it and I enjoyed it a lot. There were things, I found disapointing, not fitting, you name it. 1. Penpal murdering Mrs Maggie. She doesn't mean much to the narrator, her character holds no real meaning than just having her get killed to climax the horror element at the end of Maps. What I am trying to say is, there is no reason that we know of for penpal to kill her. We can say he is a psycho that just kills and stuff like he did with Boxes. But Boxes had a close relationship with the nerrator being his pet. I guess we could more assume Mrs Maggie had seen penpal and he thought she was suspecting something or whatever. It's just that, her character holds no significant, her death has not much of a connection or symbolism, it's like........ "boooooo feel scared!!!" 2. The ending. The story is great, that's a given, from Footsteps to Screens, each story is unique and feels much as something that could litteraly stand on each own. And that's where the problem lies. We get that the nerrator is being stalked by penpal in different times of his life and those different times of his life is what we get on each story. The stories aren't exactly connected with each other, yes there are parts where in a story the nerrator finds himself in the same place he was in another and gets a grim feeling but that's all there is to it. I felt like the ending story, should have been the one to connect all these dots togather. How all those different situations with penpals looming shadow existing in everyone of them hold a meaning. The kidnapping only to leave him near a pool, the continoues stalking (ok this is the easy one, stalkers get pictures of you.), feeding the cat and killing animals along with the cat, killing Mrs Maggie, killing Veronica (how he mannaged to get her cellphone is also a question) and finally burrying himself with Josh. There is never a meaning to any of this. We never get the chance to see what meaning those actions hold for penpal. Which is kinda feel disappointing since the nerrator in about every story hints that he and his mother know of some meaning behind those actions. For me it deserves an 8/10. It was great but disappointing in the end. I will admit, I hoped for some revelation either the nerrator meeting face to face with penpal, the nerrators mother knowing more than we were learning through the stories which was also implied and letting us know of them in the end, or even some kind of diary or letter left from penpal would do for me, always assuming the explanations and meanings given were decent. And maybe this makes my view on this biased, but does it?